Esferas de Luz
by Cereza-Potter
Summary: Ron terminó con Hermione y nadie ha sabido de ella desde entonces. Unos días despues ella contacta a Harry en busca de ayuda, las esferas de luz se han revelado y solo los elegidos podrán regresar el equilibrio al mundo mágico. Romance, aventura y más.


**Esferas de Luz**

**1 Capitulo: Nuevo curso**

-

-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el verano había terminado. Me sentía muy feliz y no dudo que los Dursley estaban en las misma, por fin se desharían de mi por otro año más.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, ya había terminado de empacar lo necesario y había mandado a Hedwin a la madriguera para enviar mi aceptación de pasar los últimos días de verano por allá. Miré mi reloj, el mismo que Fred y George me habían comprado para mi cumpleaños diecisiete, (aunque no dudo que también fue una forma de agradecimiento por apoyarlos con la tienda de bromas) ya eran las doce del día, era hora de partir si quería llegar antes de la cena.

Acomodé mis valijas a un costado de la puerta principal. Estaba seguro de que quizá esto terminaría mal pero, quería despedirme de mis tíos y de Dudley.

-Ya estoy a punto de irme tía Petunia – Ella, según lo que podía oler, cocinaba los panques de nuez que tanto le gustaban a tío Vernon. – Regresaré en diez meses

La mujer no se inmutó en lo absoluto – Pensé que ya habías terminado los cursos

-Si- Confirmé, desconcertado ante su actitud tan tranquila – Pero la profesora McGonagall invito a mis amigos y a mí a un curso de refuerzo.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió dándole entrada a mi primo y mi tío – Petunia, dile a este mocoso que quite sus cosas de la entrada, esta obstruyendo el paso.

-Mamá, voy a salir con mis amigos- Comentó Dudley mientras cogía las llaves del auto que le regalaron al cumplir su mayoría de edad – Regreso luego – Salió y lo último que se escucho fue el sonido del motor que se alejaba poco a poco.

-Harry, vete de una vez. – Me pidió mi tía aún sin mirarme – Y toma, no preguntes nada solo tómalas y vete. Luego te enteraras. – Cogí el par de llaves que extendía sobre mi cara y salí, aún sintiendo las miradas furtivas que tío Vernon me lanzaba desde la ventana.

El clima en Privet Drive era caluroso, quizá el día más caluroso de todo el verano. Sentía los rayos de sol acalorando mi rostro y a pesar de solo llevar casi una hora caminando lo único que me daba conforte era saber que pronto estaría con mis amigos y sin ninguna preocupación de que Voldemort o alguien quisiese hacernos daño. Después de un tiempo llegué a la estación de trenes y vaya sorpresa me llevé al encontrar que en mi vagón, una amiga me acompañaría.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Estas invitado a la madriguera también? – Me preguntó Luna Lovegood con su habitual voz risueña – Todo es tan emocionante, estaremos juntos otro año.

Sonreí y la miré – Si, otro año más – Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, ella fue una de las mejores brujas que lucho a mi favor contra Voldemort y es la única que comparte el dolor de haber perdido a nuestros padres, no es que desee que mis demás amigos pasen por eso, si no que con Luna hay algo especial.

-Harry – Me llamó – Ron me ha contado que estás saliendo con su hermana, Ginny. Me parece que hacen una linda pareja ¿Sabes? – Me tomó desprevenido aquél comentario y solo contesté con un ligero colorete en mi rostro, quizas del mismo tono que el cabello de los Weasley.

-Gracias - Después de una pequeña conversación sobre el verano, ella y yo nos quedamos dormidos y a pesar de se media tarde sentí que ese descanso era lo mejor que podía tener.

-…-…-…-…-…-

-Hemos llegado – Le anuncié a mi amiga, era la primera vez que ella venía por acá y ya que veníamos al mismo lugar decidí escoltarla por si acaso pudiese extraviarse. Luna se apartó un par de mechones rubios con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y observo extasiada el lugar. Creo que en verdad le emocionaba compartir una semana de verano con nosotros.

Tocamos la puerta y las pisadas corroboraban que era la señora Weasley quien abriría - ¿Quién es?

-Somos Luna y Harry, señora Weasley – Respondí

La señora abrió la puerta y como todos los años me recibió con un efusivo abrazo y haciéndome las preguntas rutinarias como ¿Estas bien? o ¿Te tratan bien** l**os muggles? Yo asentí a todo y le presenté a Luna a la cual abrazó de igual forma

-Suban, Ron y los gemelos están en la segunda habitación, seguro que se alegraran de verles – Comentó con felicidad. Segundos después Luna y yo subimos encontrándonos, efectivamente, con Ron y los gemelos.

-Ron, Fred, George – Les llamé al verlos tirados en la alfombra y con la cara llena de tierra

-Hola Harry – Saludo Fred mientras se levantaba – Y, hola hermosura dime, tienes novio? – Le preguntó a Luna quien sonrió divertida.

Ron se levantó del suelo y me haló del brazo hasta una esquina en la cual nadie excepto nosotros podría escuchar, eso me extrañó un poco pero me dejé llevar - ¿Pasa algo?

-Has hablado con Hermione? – Yo negué con un ligero movimiento, Ron se notaba algo nervioso y eso me inquietaba – Harry… Ella y yo terminamos. Hace una semana terminé con ella y desde entonces no he tenido noticia alguna, tenía la esperanza que tú supieras algo.

-No, la última vez que me escribió fue por que mande a Hedwin a que le diera su regalo de cumpleaños pero eso fue hace tres semanas. Pero, por que terminaste con ella? Pensé que estaban enamorados, se les veían muy felices

Y es que hasta hace unos meses Ron se había decidido a confesarle a mi amiga lo que sentía, casi le da un ataque cuando Hermione le dijo que sentía lo mismo¿Cómo es que todo su amor se fue así?... Esto era lo que siempre temí con respecto a que se hicieran pareja, ahora tendré que dividirme en dos!

-Es mi culpa Harry. Me gusta otra chica y no podía seguir mintiéndole a Hermione – Me aclaró Ron con culpabilidad. - ¿Crees que me odie?

-No Ron. Ella no es así. – Le animé. – Y, donde esta Ginny? – Pregunté cambiando de tema

-Salió a caminar con Jen

-¿Jen?- Pregunté confundido

-Si, una prima. A Ginny le encanta estar con ella, desde que llegó no hay momento que no estén juntas

-Ah-

-Ron, Harry – Nos llamó George – Mamá dice que bajemos a cenar

-Bien… Fred deja tranquila a Luna – Se molestó Ron al ver que la tenía prácticamente acorralada contra la pared – Vamos Harry, no vaya a ser que estos cretinos se coman a Luna – Dijo más relajado.

La cena pasó tranquila, Ron tuvo que sentar a Luna en medio de él y yo ya que Fred y George parecían obsesionados con ella. Como siempre la señora Weasley nos deleito con su estupenda cocina. Estábamos a punto de acostarnos cuando escuchamos que alguien entraba a la casa, era el señor Weasley que, extasiado, miraba una y otra vez un celular que desprendía luces de colores.

-Vaya, estos muggles no dejan de sorprenderme! – Exclamó

-Arthur, que bueno que llegas – Dijo la señora Weasley

-Lamento el retraso pero el señor Charlie Marlod me ha conseguido un novedoso aparato, dice que es para comunicarse desde distancias muy largas ¿Puedes creerlo?

La señora Weasley le miró unos segundos, animada se volvió a su tarea de cocinar.

-Será mejor dormir o mamá se molestara – Dijo George

-Si y ya la conocen, será mejor obedecer, por ahora – Le siguió Fred – Dime, Luna, quieres que te muestre tu habitación?

Ron frunció el entrecejo – Harry podrías llevarla a su habitación?- Yo asentí y guié a mi rubia amiga.

-Gracias Harry – Dijo Luna abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Estaba a punto de marcharme pero ella me detuvo halando de mi manga – Harry, esa no es Hedwin? – Preguntó señalando a la lechuza blanca como la nieve que trataba de sacar un pergamino que estaba atado en su pata derecha. Me acerque veloz y palme su cabeza para tranquilizarla y tomar la correspondencia. – De quien es Harry? – Me preguntó con curiosidad mientras yo terminaba de leer la carta.

-Es de Hagrid! – Dije extrañado, Hagrid no era de escribirme mucho y menos en verano cuando sabe que estoy con los Dursley

_Querido Harry:_

_Se que te sorprenderá que te escriba faltando unos días para vernos pero necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, créeme que no te molestaría si fuera de poco interés, me han dicho que estas en la madriguera con Ron y su familia así que te pido que no les informes de esto, necesito verte en persona¿Qué te parece en las tres escobas? Así podríamos charlar a gusto con unas cervezas de mantequilla. _

_Espero que Hedwin pueda contactarte rápido. En fin, nos vemos mañana y recuerda, no lleves a ningún Weasley._

_Hagrid_

-Parece que es importante – Comentó Luna – Iras a verlo?

-Si, pero lo extraño es que quiere que vaya solo, no quiere que le diga ni siquiera a Ron y el sabe que es de confianza… tu crees que sea algo malo? – Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Será mejor que duermas Harry, mañana te enteraras de todo. – Harry asintió y salió de la habitación junto con Hedwin que aleteaba de vez en vez.

-…-…-…-…-…-

-Harry no vas a desayunar? – Preguntó el sr. Weasley al verlo bajar apresuradamente

-Lo siento pero, le prometí a… Neville que le compraría unos dulces en Hogsmeade, regresaré pronto – Se excusó Harry saliendo rápidamente, lo mas probable es que la sra. Weasley también le interrogara y la verdad es que ya estaba retrasado para su reunión con Hagrid. Harry abrió la puerta con cautela y trato de identificar a su amigo pero en vez de eso, una chica de cabello rubio le haló de la manga sentándolo en su mesa.

-Hola, Harry – Saludó la chica – Por tu expresión puedo ver que no me reconoces ¿Cierto? – Harry se apenó un poco y negó con la cabeza- Soy yo Harry… Hermione.

-

-

* * *

Es mi primera historia. No es muy buena pero iré mejorando...

Espero y me ayuden a mejorar con sus comentarios!

_Cereza Potter._


End file.
